Hanging Out
by Sarah Barnes
Summary: Wufei and Duo are having a fight. Quatre can't calm them and they've disturbed Heero's work. Now they have to face their punishment. House arrest.


Hanging Out  
by: Sarah Barnes  
1/?  
  
Notes:  
/..../ thought  
"..." speech  
*...* action I didn't feel like writing about so I turned it into a sound  
  
"Maxwell!!"  
"Whaaaa?"  
"Don't act as if you don't know you...you sabateur!"  
  
Duo narrowly dodged Wufei's katana as it sliced dangerouly close to his beloved braid.  
In th chase that insued within the confines of five Gundam pilots undercover living room, no   
piece of furniture went un-overturned and no little nick-nack went unshattered.   
  
Quatre ran about behind the bickering pair, catching what breakables he could, all the while  
trying to calm Wufei's rage. "Wufei ! Duo! Please, stop! At this rate you'll disturb..." he dove   
nimblly to save a lamp,"the whole...complex!"  
  
Duo, clutching his briad tightly to his chest, decieded that now while he had Wu's attention it would  
be the perfect time to practice his taughting skills. "Slice the air as fast as you can, I'll never be caught  
by silly Wu-man!!" Shenlong's pilot sputtered a few choice chinese curses, his previous anger  
rekindeled by Maxwell's badly constructed insults.  
  
Quatre groaned and ducked his head behind the couch. If he could just get to the kitchen and   
his pretty blue pills this would all dissapear. He leaned against the sofa's back and sighed as   
the sounds of shredding apolstry and splintering wood drifted to his hiding place.  
  
Trowa wasn't home. And Quatre was in a moral delimma. On the one hand: Quatre was begining  
to feel the green-eyed boy's presence keenly and the need kept growing with every new crash.  
On the other hand: Trowa wasn't here; Trowa wouldn't be bother by the fight between their comrades.  
It would all get settled, one way or the other.   
  
It was better this way with just Quatre here to---wait a minute. Blues widening in realization, the  
Arabian leaped from where he sat like a puppet brought to life on invisible strings. He turned to  
face his friends in one last plea for peace.   
  
"Guys, wait!!! Don't go in the bedroom! Heero is--" Too late. Too late the sweet pilot of Sandrock  
wittnessed his compaions, and the boys he'd risked his life with in battle, mercy-wrestle each other  
in and through the door of the bedroom.   
  
A loud crash was heard. Then nothing. Everything was meticulously still.   
  
/Holy..../ Quatre stilled his thoughts, carefully took a deep cleansing breath, and walked to the   
bedroom doorway prepared for the worst.   
  
"Oh my..." Quatre breathed as he serveyed the damage. Nothing. Not even a ruffled bed sheet  
or katana-speared nightstand. Only Wufei and Duo half-sitting/ half-sprawling on the floor with Heero--  
an angry Heero--standing over them. Despite his earlier frustration the blond boy grinned. Shinigami  
and Nataku may have gotten their fearless--pain numb--leader annoied at them; but at least no one  
was shot and they were both still conscious.  
  
While Duo and Wu cringed under Heero's flaming glare Q-man walked fully into the room. Taking   
a place behind Wing's pilot, Quatre's gaze to compassed the room. Heero never got upset over  
nothing...well...almost never. Searching the room once more the blond arabian found no reason  
for any--hold it! The computer screen was on a typing program and something was blinking.  
  
On closer inspection, it became obvious what had brought on Heero's displeasure. The comotion  
caused by the two, presently very scared, antagonist had accidentally made the Perfect Soilder  
make a typo.   
  
/Heero is being too still./ Duo shifted nervously. Scooting back away form the pain-promising  
blue eyes before him. Scooting back...right into Wufei. Before his chance was lost the still enraged  
chinese pilot ceased hold of the length of hair resting on the floor infront of him.   
  
"AAAAGHH! My hair!!!" screamed Duo. He turned and dived onto his enemy.   
  
/They are so asking for it./ Quatre sighed and leaned back on the computer desk. Those happy  
pills were looking better by the nano-second. As he watched the seated pair wrestle on the floor  
he also kept a close eye on Heero's gun hand. No one had been shot yet. However, the japanese  
youth was natorious for pulling a gun on a whim.  
  
"Braided grily man!!"  
"Poopi head!!"  
"Drunk priest!!"  
"You know it, ya greasy-haired ninja!" *Yank*  
"Oww!!!GRRR!!"  
  
"And you talk about MY hair! Ha!" Duo laughed smugly. Wufei clenched his teeth and dove for  
the taunting american. "Son of a dog!" he spat as Duo dodged the attack. "I wouldn't know."   
Shinigami answered in a cold dark tone through a tight smile.   
  
"Bastard!"  
"Snake!"  
Wufei saw his openning and pinned Duo to the carpet. He smirked down at his prisoner, victorious  
and smug. Lying flat over his prey, Wu used his whole body to keep Maxwell trapped. Their faces  
only inchs apart, Duo growled up at Wufei teeth beared...and quickly kissed his captor on the nose.  
  
Shock, embarresment, and anger combined into one fierce emotion on the chinese boy's face.  
Quickly, he pushed himself off the priest clad pilot. Sputtering and cursing once more, Wufei grabbed  
Duo by the shirt-front shouting furiously.   
"You have no honor!!!"  
"You have no balls!!"  
  
"Enough."  
  
Duo paused in med attempt to re-arrange Wufei's face while the latter released Duo's shirt and  
braid. "Enough." Heero demanded, "Destroying the apartment is excuseable. Freghting Quatre  
out of his mind is premissable. However..."  
  
"He's trembling with anger." Wufei muttered eyeing Heero closely in case Wing's pilot decieded  
to pull a self-destruct device from...wherever the hell he kept those things. "Wu-man," Duo pulled  
the aisan youth in front of him then whispered loudly in Wufei's ear, "we're gonna die!"  
  
Suddenly Heero's face went dead of emotion. Cocking his head to the side he gave the condemed  
pair a thoughtful look. Clasping his hands behind his back, Heero turned to face away from Wu and  
Duo. "No...no, at this juncture of the mission we still need both of you. Intact and fit to operate."  
Heero looked at Quatre for confermation.   
  
It took only a minute for Sandrock's pilot to understand all that the 'Perfect Solider' was implying.  
Quatre smiled brightly and clapped his hands together. "Yes! It is vital we all learn to tolerate each  
other and work as a team!" he beamed over Heero's shoulder.  
  
Wufei and Duo exchanged uneasy glances. A plotting Heero was one thing. A plotting Quatre  
was a whole new animal. A blend of the two was a combination for certain doom.  
  
While Shinigami and Nataku fidgeted and tried to think of ways they could escape whatever punishment  
their blond friend was undoubtedly cooking up, Heero got an idea. He held a whispered conversation  
with Quatre. Once finished Quatre moved aside from the desk allowing Heero to proceed in his plans.  
  
Smiling sweetly, Quatre Rabarbra Winner addressed his waiting commrades. "Well," he beamed   
again, "we've decieded that you two need a crash course in team work!!! So, you are now both  
under 'bedroom arrest' and must stay in here, alone and together, for the remainder of the day!!"  
  
Two gundam pilots sat motionless as to others disconnected and removed the computer, plus a  
few other items, from the room. It wasn't until too late that cries, groans, and protest flowed from   
the once quaraling pair.   
  
Just as they were begining to believe their sorrows fell on deaf ears the bedroom door opened  
and Heero stepped one foot in. "If either of you think of escaping, " from whatever hiden cove  
he kept it in his green tanktop the japanese boy pulled out his gun, " I'll be watching the door."  
  
With that the door was slammed for the last. For the rest of the day. 


End file.
